Faith
by Carriex3
Summary: On a whim, she threw herself forward into his arms, pulling him into a tight hug. He was surprised, to say the least, but he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and held her close.


**I'm back! Oh wow...it's been SO long since I've posted anything...Anyway. I'm done writing Law and Order: SVU fics. I've moved onto NCIS. We'll see how this goes...**

**So this is a post-ep to "Faith" (December 15th) It was really fun to write, because the characters are so different. I hope you like it! Reviews are always welcome.**

Delores walked into the elevator, clutching the doll tightly. Tony and Ziva watched as the doors closed, smiles on both of their faces.

"That was...very sweet of you, Tony," Ziva said, looking up at him. He was beaming, clearly pleased that he had made Delores so happy.

"Why thank you, my Little Ninja..."

She let out a soft chuckle at his preferred nickname for her. They leaned against the wall in silence, taking in the moment. It was one of the few times that there seemed to be no tension between them.

"Tony! Ziva!"Abby came running down the hall, her pigtails bouncing against her shoulders with every step. "You guys have to come downstairs. We're giving out the rest of the presents!" she exclaimed with a grin. Taking them both by the hands, Abby led Tony and Ziva into the elevator and down to the bull pen.

"We're back!" Abby yelled, and Tony jumped slightly at the sudden outburst. "Timmy! I've got a present for you!" She ran around Ziva's desk, retrieving a Santa hat and a small box. She plopped the hat on McGee's head and thrust the box into his hands forcefully; the caf-nog had made her more hyper than usual.

McGee opened the box and grinned. It contained a wooden pipe, similar to the one he'd put in his mouth while sitting down to write. Except for one thing. This one was engraved with his pen name – Timothy McGregor.

"Thanks, Abby," he said, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. "I love it."

"I knew you would. I know this guy who..." She proceeded to tell McGee just exactly how she had prepared his gift, right down to how much it cost. Tony made a mental note to tell Gibbs not to let her drink Caf-nog anymore.

********

"Ziva!" Tony hissed, beckoning her over to his desk. She was talking to Ducky at that moment, so she put her hand on his arm, telling him that she'd be right back. She walked quickly across the aisle, hopping up onto Tony's desk when she reached him. He tousled her hair and smiled at her.

"What is it?" she asked, swatting his hand away playfully. Tony gave her a big grin.

"You didn't really think I wasn't getting you anything, did you?" he asked while reaching into his pocket.

"Tony, I do not celebrate Christmas. And even if I did, I didn't get you anything."

He put his hand over his chest in mock hurt, and made a face.

"That hurts, Ziva."

"We had a rule. No gifts." She continued the argument, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh come on, Zee-vah, just open the box."

She gave him a look, and, begrudgingly opened the box. Inside, there was a thin gold chain with a star of David hanging delicately from it.

"I can't..." she protested, closing the box and trying to give it back to him.

"Oh no, you're keeping that." He put his arms behind his back, standing still and waiting for her reaction.

"Tony I can't...it's too much..."

"Psh. Don't even think about it," he said, putting his hands in the air. Ziva looked up from the necklace into his eyes.

"Thank you," she whispered. There were teardrops in the corners of her eyes, but she didn't want him to know that. He'd seen her cry before, but never over something so silly.

"Hey hey, no crying." He noticed, despite her attempts to hide it from him. He raised his hand and used his thumb to wipe the tears from her eyes.

On a whim, she threw herself forward into his arms, pulling him into a tight hug. He was surprised, to say the least, but he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and held her close.

"Now I feel bad. I didn't get anything for you...I am sorry," she said, pulling away from him.

"But I don't want anything from you, Ziva. You're home free," he said with a wink.

Throwing all caution to the wind, she moved closer, until her face was only centimeters from his.

"Not even this?" She touched her lips to his, softly, gaging his reaction.

When he put his hands on the small of her back and pulled her closer, Ziva knew she'd made a good decision.

She kissed him with more passion than any other woman Tony had ever been with. Of course, it wasn't the first time they'd kissed (when they'd gone undercover, they had to go much further than just kissing), but it was different this time. It was out of love, not obligation.

"Merry Christmas, Tony."

**Complete? Eh...sorry it was so short...but it was only a post ep. A drabble if you will. But let me know if you liked it...I might spin it off into something else ;)**


End file.
